¡Solo son amigas!
by MykUniverse
Summary: -¡Mi linda leonsilla!- ¡Mi deliciosa panecillo! -¡Mi amor! -¿Kotori? ¿Que haces? -Se supone que me dirías algo lindo Umi-chan-Kotori sale corriendo -Umi-san es una idiota -Lo se -¡Hey!


Sonoda Umi después de terminar sus labores del club de kendo se dirige a su casa, ya a fuera de la escuela se encuentra a un conocido peculiar.

-Kira-san ¿Qué hace…

-¡Controla a tu novia!

* * *

Sentadas en un banco enfrente del lago se encuentra Umi y Tsubasa, esta última está agarrando una lata de refresco frio y lo está colocando en su cabeza.

-No tenías por qué darme un golpe con tu espada de madera.

-Es un sable de bambú o shi…

-Pero realmente tienes que controlar a tu novia

-(Umi suspira) Igual que Honoka te gusta recibir más de un golpe ¿verdad? Mejor pasa a la parte que me dices el por qué.

-Últimamente Honoka ha cancelado nuestras citas. La excusa ha sido que tiene que salir contigo y Kotori pero las dos veces que las he seguido, solo están ellas dos, además de que se comportan como si fueran pareja.

-Eres algún tipo de acosador.

-Erena dice lo mismo.

Umi por segunda vez suspira y se levanta

-Mira Kira-san, Kotori y Honoka son amigas de infancia y es normal que se traten de esa manera, así que, deja de preocuparte de eso, y mejor enfócate en no acosar demasiado a Honoka.

-¿Estas segura? Puede ser que Minami-san te esté poniendo el cuerno o que otra cosa puede ser.

-Mmm que eres aburrida para Honoka y te piensa terminar y….

-Luego va andar con Kotori pero antes debe terminar contigo ¿no?

* * *

Sera verdad lo que me dijo Kira-san… no creo que eso pueda ser posible, después de todo Kotori me ama. Ella me lo ha dicho, pero, todo puede cambiar después de todo aun somos jóvenes y tenemos 16 años. Se habrá aburrido de mí, es lo más posible ya que Honoka es más agradable, simpática y estar a su alrededor de ella te hace sentir segura. Mientras yo solo soy nerviosa y si hay peligro huyo como lo hace un conejito asustado. También Kotori dice que soy como un lindo conejito ¿acaso será una forma indirecta de quejarse de mi actitud nerviosa? ¿Será que ya está harta? Y piensa terminarme… ¡Tengo que preguntarle en la mañana!

-¡Umi! ¡Es la una de la mañana puedes dejar de gritar! ¡y bajarle el volumen a tu música melancólica!

-¡Perdón mamá!...Mejor me voy a dormir.

* * *

Puse mi alarma a las seis para estar prepara desde mucho antes e ir por Kotori a su casa después de todo. Quiero tener mi privacidad con ella sobre el asunto que me menciono Kira-san ayer en la tarde. Son las 7 de la mañana. Todavía es muy temprano para llamar a su puerta… ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! Esa es la razón de levantarme temprano, así que, Umi se valiente y toca el timbre….

Ok tranquila alguien abrirá….

-¿Umi? Buenos días ¿Qué te trae por aquí?…

-¡Buenos días mamá de Kotori! ¿Se encontrara Kotori? –Rayos por que la mamá de Kotori no se quita y me deja ver si esta Kotori

-jajajaj Hoy te ves más nerviosa de lo normal - La mamá de Kotori se está riendo de mí y de mi nerviosismo.

-Claro que no, ahorita estoy en modo relax- trato de simular cruzando los brazos y recargándome en la pared…ahhhh… casi olvido que no hay pared en donde recargarme.

-jajaj ok, pero, Kotori no está en casa se fue hace 10 minutos. Incluso Honoka vino por ella-¿Honoka?

-Ohh Muchas gracias- salgo corriendo

-¡Ten cuidado Umi!

Gracias mamá de Kotori pero obvio que tendré cuidado quien cree que soy… ¿Honoka? ¡Auch maldito poster! ¿Cuándo apareciste?

* * *

Llegando a la escuela me dirigí en primer lugar a nuestra aula de clase y antes de entrar pude reconocer las voces de Honoka y Kotori y como Kira-san hubiera hecho me quede a escuchar su conversación ¿en qué me estoy convirtiendo?

-Honoka-chan no crees que estamos siendo muy obvias

-Claro que no. Recuerda que Umi a pesar de ser muy inteligente es algo despistada. Además confía en ti así que no se dará cuenta.

-Pero no me gustaría que se dé cuenta y se arruine todo

-No te preocupes Kotori-chan veras que todo saldrá bien-dice Honoka mientras le da un fuerte abrazo a Kotori.

-Entonces después de la escuela al club y luego a allá

-Así es. Veras que todo saldrá bien

* * *

Confianza, eso fue lo que le di a Kotori y Honoka, y ellas simplemente me traicionaron. ¿Qué me duele más? No lose por una parte está la chica que ha sido mi amiga casi toda mi vida y me ha traído momentos llenos de felicidad y por otra parte está la chica que por un gran tiempo fue mi amiga y ahora mi novia, ella es la cruel chica que me trae muchas emociones tanto alegría como tristeza…ok creo que me duele más Kotori, pero eso sí, a ninguna de las dos podre perdonar.

-Umi-senpai ¿está bien?

-Si estoy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que están saliendo lágrimas de sus ojos –con mis manos retiro las pocas lágrimas que están en mis mejillas. Creo es mejor que me vaya.

Salgo de la sala del club, no puedo creer que en estos momentos Honoka y Kotori estén engañándome. No sé qué debía hacer. A lo lejos puedo ver la misma escena de ayer. Una chica de cabello corto, color café con una lata de refresco.

-Si vienes a preguntar si Honoka y Kotori anda solo puedo decirte que estas en lo correcto

-¿Las viste?- La cara de Tsubasa ahora parece furiosa

-No es necesario, las escuche hoy en la mañana

-¡Kotori! Me las va a pagar-Antes de que Tsubasa pudiera tan siquiera correr la tome del brazo

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-¡Que Kotori! ¡Me las va a pagar!

\- ¡No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a Kotori! En todo caso la que merece unos cuantos golpes es Honoka-¿Por qué golpee mi puño con la palma de mi otra mano? Yo nunca me atrevería a golpear a Honoka

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-dice Tsubasa ella tambien se está preparando para una pelea

-¿Qué?

-No permitiré que golpees a Honoka

-Yo no permitiré que golpees a Kotori

* * *

Mi cabeza duele tanto…

-Mmm

-¿Umi-chan?

-¿Kotori?

\- Umi-chan estaba tan preocupada

-Kotori ¿Por qué estas llorando?

-¿No lo recuerdas? Honoka y yo ten encontramos peleando con Tsubasa-chan

Al estar buscando a Honoka pude darme cuenta que estamos en el salón del club y hay un enorme cartel de Feliz cumpleaños

-¿Feliz cumpleaños?

-¡Feliz casi cumpleaños Umi-chan!-Qué día es hoy. mmm … ¡Es verdad! ¡Mañana es mi cumpleaños!

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!

-Amor no te exaltes pero tú y Tsubasa-chan cumplen años el mismo día. Así que, Honoka-chan y yo decidimos hacerles una fiesta sorpresa.

-Te gusto la sorpresa, delicioso panesillo.

-Claro que me gusto mi linda leonsilla

-¿Delicioso panesillo? y ¿linda leonsilla? -dice Umi

-Tienes algún problema con nuestros apodos de cariño

-Ninguno

* * *

Estoy orgullosa de ellas. Debí, imaginar que se trataba de algo como esto. Después de comer algo de pastel sorpresa y explicarles a nuestras novias lo ocurrido, decidí acompañar a Kotori a su casa por lo que cuando su mamá me vio me dijo "Te lo dije, ten cuidado" Sin más regrese a casa y esperare con ansias la fiesta no sorpresa que nos prepararon para mí y Tsubasa.

 **OMAKE**

Después de servirnos algo de pastel sorpresa Honoka y Kotori fueron a la sala de cocina.

-No estoy tan segura de esto, Umi.-dice Tsubasa dando el ultimo bocado a su pedazo de pastel.

-¿Y ahora porque?

-Faltan dos meses para mi cumpleaños-

-¡¿Qué?!

-Oye dame tu pedazo-dice Tsubasa mientras me roba mi rebanada

-¡Hey! ¡Regresamelo!

Ok eso sería todo por hoy xD. Estaba buscando el capitulo 8 de **Esteriotipos** , sin embargo, al estar buscando en la carpeta encontré varias historias sin terminar, un ejemplo es esta historia (creo que tenía la idea de hacer un TsuHono jajaj, así, se llamaba el documento),encontré una historia de k-on, el capitulo tres de Olvidame y sigue tu camino (Espero que nadie este esperando la continuación de este FF ya que no lo voy a continuar), encontré el lemon de Maky y Nico (lo volví a leer y no me gustaron algunas partes, al parecer esa pareja no sirve para tener un encuentro casual, en mi mente se la viven peleando xc, así que, lo volveré a repetir) y creo que también escribí un HonokaxArisa vs Eli.

Y al final no encontré el capitulo 8 de **Esteriotipos** (Todavía me falta terminarlo y "pulirlo")xc lo lamento los he hecho esperar demasiado. jajaja Así que espero encontrarlo sino ya lo estaré repitiendo

Realmente gracias por leer mis ideas todas locas xD


End file.
